Merida VS Mulan
Merida vs Mulan is a What If Death Battle. Description Disney vs Pixar! The two Disney Princesses with the most expertise in fighting and weapons face off, to find the ultimate warrior princess! Interlude Wiz: The Disney Princesses, a long time running franchise of Disney celebrating their royal female characters........and pissing of feminists. Boomstick: However, unlike the others, these two have trained themselves in the ways of violance. Wiz: With skills in weaponry these two are known as the most athletic of the Disney Princesses. Boomstick: .....Merida, the skilled archer..... Wiz: ....and Mulan, the saviour of China.... Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylize their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Merida Wiz: Merida is the princess of DunBroch, and a skilled archer. (TBC) Mulan Wiz: Throughout history, legendary tales of women have been interesting. From stories about beautiful women with incredible power, to tales of adventure and growing into godhood, but few are as iconic as the story of Fa Mulan. Boomstick: In the original legend it's Hua Mulan. Wiz: But since we are using the Disney version, we will be using her name from the film, Fa Mulan. Boomstick: Who for some reason, is part of the Disney Princess line-up despite not being royalty...like...at all.....Wiz.....why is she in the Disney Princess line-up again? Wiz:....I actually don't know. Anyway, Mulan is a woman who had come of marrying age, and had went to the matchmaker to find herself a husband, though she didn't want to, she had to because of tradition, when.. Boomstick: She made a complete fool of herself. Then Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures showed up and drafted her dad into the army to fight the invasion of Shan Yu and the Huns. Wiz: Fearing for her dad's life, she stole his armor and sword in the middle of the night. Boomstick: Then she cut her hair to a sexy short length, and disguised herself as a man, and ran off to enter the army. Wiz: With the help of Mushu the dragon, and under the alias of Ping... Boomstick: Wait....she took the name Ping as her disguise...so that means her alias' name would be Fa Ping! (laughs) I really can't look at Mulan without 'Fa Ping'! Wiz: .....Anyway, Mulan, quickly gained the respect of the other soldiers, and along with the rest of the army managed to defeat Shan Yu, though it was after her identity of a woman was exposed. Boomstick: Mulan is a skilled fighter, and a quick learner. Learning to use a Bo Staff, a sword, a cannon, and martial arts in only a few days. It's crazy how quickly she picked up these skills. (TBC) Fight Results Who do you think will win? Merida Mulan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years